Catch me if you can end
by kibasluv
Summary: Naruto has come back to Konoha, a town where his adopted father, Iruka, had found him with no memories. With his nightmares getting worse, Naruto starts searching for answers as he enters Konohagakure Private Academy. But not everything is as it seems here. Blood will be shed, that will never be prevented as its a race against time. Only if they can catch him, if they can that is.
1. A New Life

Hey guys its Kibasluv back from the dead (not really but you get the idea). Anyways I decided to recreate my old story, "Catch Me If You Can" because it was not that exciting and I decided to throw some more interesting plot bits and more character interaction. It will be Yaoi in later chapters and much violence later on.

This is a redue if you did not understand it at all and I suggest that you don't read the other chapters just because it's not going that way, really anymore.

Pairings: lots (in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, there would be some yaoi in it =D

Catch me if you can

A New Life

_ "Mother...Mother?...MOTHER!" A young boy started to scream. Tears started to cling to his ocean blue eyes as he watched a women run into the room. His arms went up for a hug but she ignored it and covered his mouth. He noticed that she was trembling. Her eyes were darting to the door then back to the scared blonde._

_ "Don't yell sweetie okay...I need you to do something...for mommy." She spoke between ragged breathes as she picked up the child in a back breaking hug. The blonde tried taking in a breathe in the now enclosed space. Her red hair was tickling his face as he spoke. "What is it mommy?" She squeezed him tighter before letting him go and staring into his eyes, holding both of his arms. "When I leave this room...I need you to run and not look back." "Why? Why do I have to go?" The boy cried out before his mother hushed him._

_ "Please do this for me sweetie." She said as she got up and started walking away. The blonde child watched her pause, turning to look back at him before taking off. He didn't understand why she was crying_

_ "Mommy?" He called as he walked out of the room. Loud noises could be heard in distant room before silence engulfed the area. His mother's words echoed back in his mind, '...I need you to run and not look back.' He started walking to where he heard his the loud noises, his body screaming at him to run away but he couldn't help it._

_ He walked into the room, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He reached out before the world darkened._

_ A sigh echoed in the car. A man was steering around potholes along the long, dirt, country road. It had been raining for the last three days and he was sick of it. A hand swept through his light brown hair, fixing it back into a ponytail. He could only barely remember his friend begging him to come out here to see his new place, but did it really have to be so far. A finger went up and scratched the side of his nose on an old scar. He sighed once again until a small figure sitting on the edge of the road caught his attention. "Guess I'll help him out..." He grumbled not in the mood but doing to his caring nature he couldn't drive away while someone was soaked to the bone. He pulled over to the side and took out an umbrella. He opened it as he walked over to the figure and paused when he realized a small child with red hair was sitting there. He was absolutely shocked as he reached down to the child, kneeling to become eye level._

_ "Hey are you okay there?" He said calmly though inside he was shaking with rage to whoever could leave a child in this condition. The boy looked up to him and that's when he noticed that the aquamarine eyes were empty, as if the life was drained from them. They eyes were puffed and red for crying, but what stuck out was the dark brown stains all over his once white shirt._

_ "I...I don't know..." He croaked out, his voice dry from crying. "I'm Iruka." The man started. "Here come with me your soaked." He said ushering the child up and thanking Kami that he stopped. The child sat in the passenger seat, eyes staring straight. Iruka had grabbed a towel from the back and started to dry the boys hair. "What's your name?" He asked. The boy turned his head to look at Iruka. "I don't know." He mumbled again. Iruka sighed and didn't know if the kid was a runaway and just playing with him or something had happened. He hopped it was the first. Iruka took the towel and smiled before noticing the towel had red blotches from drying the boy's hair. He looked now to see a messy mop of blonde hair on the child. His eyes widened in fear. A glint of gold flashed and he leaned over to pick it up. It was a gold medallion with a red swirl engraved on it. The tanned hand flipped it over to reveal letters on the back. "Uzumaki...Naruto?"_

A sigh escaped echoed in the car. A vein was ready to pop on the driver's forehead. That had to been at least the eighth sigh in the last hour. The tanned man looked over to the blonde sitting beside him in the passenger seat. The boy he had once found had matured over the ages. His skin had bronzed to a nice tan, his beautiful blonde hair rivalled the sun's glow, and his eyes had regained the life it once lost. The brunette restricted himself not to sigh. It was almost as contagious as yawning.

"Are we there yet?" The blonde asked, turning his head to face his parent. "Not yet Naruto, almost." He replied. "You said that four other times." The blonde whined before fixing his long grey zip-up hoodie so he could get more comfortable. "But this time I mean it." Iruka stated with a smile. "You said that last time too." The blonde countered with a pout. Iruka thought he would have an ulcer by the time they got to their new place. The teenager just knew how to get under his skin when he wanted to. "So how many times is this now? Four or Five?" Naruto asked, his eyes skimming the streets as they passed. "Five in three years." Iruka replied knowing exactly what the blonde was asking him. Iruka was once in the military, a reason how he got that scar on his nose, but due to another injury he was given a honourable discharge. Since then he had been working at different military bases dragging the poor teenager behind him. However a few months a go, he resigned from the military completely and decided to settle down with his child. He knew it took a toll on Naruto, having to move almost every six to eight months. Not to mention he had trouble making friends, but it was worse to leave behind the ones he did. An idea crossed his mind.

"Want to see your school?" Iruka asked with a small smile as he turned the wheel. Naruto looked over at the brunette, his eyebrow arching as he responded. "Do I have a choice?" "Nope." "Then why did you even ask me?" Naruto whined again as a giant white building was starting to come into view. Though he pretended he wasn't interested, his eyes betrayed him. Iruka noticed and loswed down almost to a halt. From what he could see, the white building had to be at least three stories tall with a tall clock tower in the middle. Many trees surrounded the area which blocked his view of the school. What stood out most was the giant black Victorian style gate stood in the front, the fence made out of stone. Around the open fence many students in black and white uniforms. A crowd of females gained his attention. They were squealing and shouting at the gate, even some were pushing each other. A moment later the mob broke into a frenzy as a raven haired boy jumped over the stone wall and ran off away from the school and passed their car. For a moment they had locked eyes. Sky blue to midnight. He noticed he was paler then normal teachers. The male paused before looking back, mumbling something like 'shit' and bolted as the mob chased after him. Naruto had to let out a chuckle. "Sucks to be him." Iruka had sweat dropped and looked amazed at the mob. "That's one way to put it." He replied before driving off.

After a few minutes Naruto closed his eyes, listening only to the annoying, radio talk show host. It was suddenly cut off and he opened his eyes gazing at the apartment or a condo building in front of them. It had to be at least ten stories tall. He looked around before noticing Iruka waving him over. He sighed quietly and got out of the car. He walked over to Iruka and enter through the double doors. An elderly man stood their smiling at them. He had messy, white spiky hair that reached to the floor. He wore an older style of clothing that was a red kimono to thing with a grey shirt underneath. He wore grey cargo pants and brown sandals.

"Umino Iruka?" The man asked in a deep voice. It surprised both of them how fit this man was though his hair spoke the opposite. "Yes. Jiraiya I presume?" Iruka spoke politely and held out his hand. Jiraiya shook his hand and started smiling. "I'm the owner and manager." He started as he walked to the elevator, ushering them to follow. Naruto looked over to where the man once stood and looked into the room behind him. He seen different photos of women, almost naked everywhere, including the books that read 'icha icha paradise'. "C'mon brat I don't have all day!" The elder man shouted. Naruto turned back with a playful snarl, "I'm coming Ero-sennin." The elder man scoffed at the child. "Quiet brat or I'm hanging you off the fifteenth storey balcony by your feet." Naruto laughed a bit as he entered the elevator with the older men. Iruka smiled. Naruto hadn't laughed in a long time like that.

They stopped on the ninth floor and walked down the hall to number '907'. The walls were pure white with dark brown wood trimming along the top and bottom of the walls. The floor was some type of tile, most likely to make it easier to clean. The door was made of mahogany wood with the gold numbers right under the peep hole. "Well here it is." Jiraiya stated loudly as he turned the nob. "The movers got her earlier so I assumed where everything would go." He paused before turning away and started to walk down the hallway. "Hey brat!" The white haired man called making Naruto turn around instead of following Iruka inside. "What is it Ero-sennin?" A glint caught the blonde's eye as he caught something. "Welcome home." The white haired male smiled as he entered the elevator. The blonde smiled, looking at the two silver keys in his hand. He moment was disrupted by a shouting Iruka and he hurried inside.

Jiraiya had stepped outside the building on to the loud buzzing street. He leaned against the building and looked up to the sky. The curtain of the night was slowly creeping up on the multicoloured sky with a lone white star being its only intruder. "He looks a lot like you..." He mumbled to the sky, hoping that just maybe his words might be carried across the space.

Naruto plopped down on his queen sized bed and let out a breathe. He stretched though his body argued back. He looked around the normal square room. The room had two giant windows with black curtains against the longer wall, opposite from it was the wooden door to grant access into the room. On the wall, left from the door, were a set of white sliding double doors. They led to his closet. Across from that his bed lay in the corner of the opposite wall and the window wall. Beside his bed was a small, dark wooden desk that had a box on top of it. On the wall, with the door, had a bookshelf and a CD stand. The bookshelf was full, mostly of manga, and the rack was half empty. His walls were pretty bare, but he shrugged off the annoying white walls and rolled over on his black and orange comforter. He watched the annoying silver clock, glowing red numbers glared at the blonde. It was almost nine. He closed his eyes. 'I'm hungry...' He thought trying to get up but his body was winning in this fight and he gave up. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of bliss.

_ A blonde was sitting on the rock steps. He was trying to figure out if he could jump down all of them on one leg when a shadow came over him. He looked up to see a man with light brown hair staring down at him. He blinked a few times before giving a cheerful smile. "Hi! I'm Naruto! Who are you?" He jumped up but the man scoffed at him and walked around him. The blonde stared at the man before the others started to follow up the steps. He seen a blonde man at the top of the stairs, leaning against one of the stone walls. The blonde man's eyes narrowed._

_ A flash of light and it was the same place, on the steps. It was dark now and rainy. The child looked back at the house. Tears were streaming down his face. "Why...I don't understand...Why am I alone?" He started as a whimper then to a snarl by then end._

_ Another flash. He was looking down a black tube. Shouting started once again which caught the child's attention. He turned to see the blonde adult look at him with a smile. He was leaning against the glass wall. A flash of lightning showed blood smears from his hand as the other gripped he stomach, against a stain that was growing bigger by a second. A loud bang echoed the room and the little blonde's hand jumped to his ears at the loud noise but his eyes never left the older blonde. Blue stared into blue as the glass shattered and he fell through. A scream came from the corner as his mother tried to run over but was knocked to the ground before she could. The next sound was the worse. It sounded as if it was just a bag of sand mixed with large sticks was dropped, the snapping echoed._

_ Thump._

He reached up as he flung out of his bed. The bright yellow locks clung to his forehead from the sweat. His eyes widened as he tried to control his breathing. Blue orbs darted towards the clock. '4:31' The demonic numbers glowed back to him. He sighed and fell back. He knew he had a nightmare but couldn't remember. Just the sound was echoing in his mind. He shock his head to rid himself of the sound. He got up after a half hour because he couldn't sleep. He decided to unpack the rest of his things, all five boxes. He sighed again. Guess he will have to do it really slow.

He was still finished by six and decided to have a shower. He was happy that Iruka had taken our his favourite shampoo and body wash. He got changed into his new school uniform which he had to admit looked pretty good. It was a white blouse shirt underneath a black coat, trimmed in white. A long, red cross was down each of the sleeves and the red crest of the academy over his heart. He fixed the cuffs and looked at the buttons. It had almost a cross pattern on them. He slipped the red tie around his neck and fixed his black dress pants. He ran a hand through his messy blonde locks as he grabbed his black messenger bag. He quickly clipped a key chain of a red fox. He smiled at his good luck charm before darting down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses making his mouth water. He walked into the kitchen and almost was shocked. It looked like something from Ikea. He looked at the plate then over to Iruka who was now washing the dishes.

"Morning Naruto." Iruka smiled as the blonde had started devouring the food as if he was a savage animal. Iruka sweat dropped for a moment before looking at the clock. "You don't have much time. If your walking you should leave soon." He told the younger blonde. The blonde swallowed hard and started to choke, quickly beat his check before breathing out in relief. "Yah, yah I'mma go." Naruto muttered as he got up and swung his bag. Iruka gave a small frown but was given a bright, giant grin from his adopted son. "Don't worry. Everyone will know me for being great!" The blonde fist pumped the air and ran out of the kitchen and out the front door. Iruka laughed a moment as he walked over to the front door and leaned against the entry way. "Three, two and...one." The front door flew open to see the blonde grumbling before sheepishly saying, "Heh, heh. Forgot my shoes." He quickly ran out the door with a wave, this time with shoes on. Iruka waved goodbye to the hyper blonde, hiding his worries behind his smile.

He was lost. Naruto hadn't realized to ask Iruka for any directions to get to his school. He started to cross one of the city streets until a whizzing sound, followed by a blur flew right in front of him, making him jump and fall back. "Watch yourself bastard!" He shouted at the racing bike. The driver started to slow down, his head covered by a helmet turned to look at the blonde. Naruto gulped for a moment, but glared and got up as he started walking towards the rider. Before he could get with in a few meters, the rider started the machine, gunned it, all the while staring at the blonde. The rider took of leaving a skid mark behind him, down the street. Naruto blinked in confusion as he didn't understand what had just happened.

After walking a bit further, he stared at all the tall building that were reaching to the sky, the loud noises of people on their cellphones and cars humming and honking by. It was loud and claustrophobic here. He noticed an odd student every now and then in the same uniform but before he had a chance to catch up to them they vanished in the mass of people. He sighed as he stopped, looking around him watching everyone walk around him. As if he were a fish and there were the currents were trying to pull him both ways. He raised his head up noticing the same uniform as him walking out of one of the alley's. His hair was pulled into a black in a high, spiked ponytail. His eyes were closed yet some how he dodge the masses as if they didn't exists. Naruto smiled and ran up beside the boy keep pace with him.

"Hiya!" The blonde shouted cheerfully, earning a few glares from people passing by. The black haired male opened his eyes a bit and looked over at the person who disturbed his peace. His eyes went to look forward as he didn't reply. The blonde noted this guy was either really messy or really lazy. His white shirt was wrinkled a bit, it seems his jacket was carelessly tossed on and his tie was mostly undone. He had a messenger bag in his hand but hung it over his shoulder. He simply didn't care. "So you going to the Konohagakure Private Academy?" Naruto questioned the other male. "Isn't that obvious? Were wearing the same uniform..." He trailed off with a yawn. Naruto rolled his eyes but was surprised to find the male walking with his eyes closed again, dodging the crowded streets. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Going to become the greatest hero in the world!" He laughed. A small grunt came from the other but a small frown placed on his lips as he turned to the blonde. "You're too loud for this morning." He mumbled but gave a small smile. 'A hero huh?' The blackette looked up to the sky. 'We could use one of those now...' He stopped as a blonde face was looking at him eagerly. "Nara Shikamaru." "What?" Naruto shouted back. "That's my name." The blonde grinned and started talking about himself. Shikamaru looked back up into the sky, not even a cloud was insight. "Things are about to get interesting..." He mumbled. "Hey, hey Shikamaru! Are you listening to me?" The blonde yelled. He heard a small, "troublesome..." From his new friend making the blonde whine. It didn't last long as the cloud white school came into view. Now the streets instead were filled with mass amount of students all chattering away. The excitement was building up in the blonde making him not be able to stand still.

As soon as they boys got through the gate, blue orbs widened at the sight of the school. It was about three stories tall with a larger clock tower right over the entrance. Many trees encased the grounds, mostly pink cherry blossom trees, the paths were made of white cement, lined with grey cobble stones. The smell of freshly cut grass tickled his nose. "This..is AWESOME!" Naruto shouted earning everyone on the ground to stare at the blonde oddly. Shikamaru sighed as headed over to one of the sakura trees, followed by the hyper blonde. He tossed his bag against it and laid down to rest his head on it. It might not be comfortable, considering it was filled with textbooks but it was better then nothing. Blue eyes started scanning the area until a loud noise made him jump.

"YAHOO!" A tanned male had jumped over the stone wall easily as if it were a step. The thing had to be at least five meters high. The blonde stared in awe as the boy made a successful landing and bolted right for him. He noticed this guy's dark brown hair was even messier then his. He had piercing black eyes and sharp canines protruding out of his mouth, even when he grinned his canines seemed unusually long. The most distinguishing feature though were the tribal tattoo, upside down triangles that went down his cheeks, remind him of bloody tears. The male halted in front of him, quickly sizing him up. "Yo Shika! Who is this?" The brunette asked the almost sleeping blackette. "Ask him yourself." He mumbled before leaning the other way. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto! And you better remember it!" The blonde shouted pointing at the tattooed male. The canine male's eye twitched in annoyance. 'Just who does this guy think he is?' He thought before snarling back. "Inuzuka Kiba bitch! Don't get cocky!" It seemed a fight was about to break out but was interrupted by screaming, mostly women but even some man. Naruto gave a funny look as Kiba groaned. "Not again!" Naruto looked baffled for a moment. "What's going on?" The blonde shouted over the girls screams. "He's here." Kiba shouted back as he plugged his ears. Shikamaru had sat up and sighed, covering his ears. With all this noise he was never going to sleep. "Who?" The blonde yelled again but conveniently the pack of rabid girls and few boys opened up to find the a male walking briskly but elegantly to the school, not once looking back as they chased after him. Naruto squinted to get a better look before realization hit him. It was the raven from yesterday. This time however he had his uniform jacket on and done up, as if he was someone important. The noise got louder though as the tree they surrounded was the one closer to the path and the school. For a moment Naruto and the raven's eyes locked. Sapphire blue to obsidian black. The tension began immediately. Everyone had paused as if instand rivalry had happened. "What's going on?" Kiba uttered as his eyes darted back between the two. "Ya guys know each other?"

The raven gave a smirk to the blonde's annoyance. "Why would I know an idiot?" He stated as if Naruto was nothing but a bit dirt under his shoes. "What?" Naruto snarled walking right up to the raven. "What makes you say that teme?" He growled. "Are ya too scared to take me on?" This made the black eyed male's eyes narrow. "I don't even need to try." He retorted. He was shocked though but didn't show it on his face when the blonde grabbed his jacket. "I'm starting to really hate your cocky I'm-better-then-everyone-else attitude!" He hissed. Kiba closed his eyes in horror to what was about to happen to the blonde. In that instant the blonde was beaten to a pulp, not by the raven haired male but by the females and couple of males that following him all while screaming "How dare you touch our Sasuke-kun!", "Lie on the ground like the idiot you are!", "Don't you dare touch him!" and "Don't you dare insult him!" and many others that were lost due to the scuffle. During that time the raven had left and had entered the school. Once the fan-girls and boys noticed they chased after him, leaving the once human looking blonde.

"Hey? You okay?" Kiba shock the blonde lightly, feeling incredibly sorry for him. No one deserved the wrath of the fan-girls. The blonde tried to open both of his now blackened eyes to look up at the brunette. "I can't feel my spline..." The beaten blonde muttered. Shikamaru walked over and leaned over Naruto. "Could you ever feel your spline?" Naruto's eyebrow arched as his eyes widened. "Good point." They laughed for a moment before the bell drained out their voices. "Shit, were late." Kiba bolted to the door, the other two following at his heels. They quickly left Naruto at the office though Naruto had to laugh as Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome guy." before disappearing quickly.

A sigh came out of the brunette's mouth as he sat down in the second row of desks from the back. Kiba looked over at Shikamaru who had laid his head against his arms on the desk, ready to sleep once again. Kiba held back a chuckle as he looked around the history class. This was the brunette's most despised period, followed by functions. Though the class was filled with mindless chatter, the teacher had yet to appear. His eyes trailed around the class, reminding himself of who was here. A row down from him was a good friend of his. Black spiked hair that defied gravity, pale skin and black sun glasses that hid his eyes. He had his uniform done up properly compared to Kiba and Shikamaru. As if he knew Kiba was looking the male turned and looked at him. Kiba gave a fanged grin and was responded with a nod. His eyes again trailed across the room till a flash of light caught his eye. He turned to look at the opposite side of the room to find a dark brown haired girl throwing four pairs of scissor in a juggling manner. Her hair was pulled back into two buns. She wore the female version of the uniform, but instead of a tie it was a big red ribbon and instead of pants they wore a black skirt with a red cross on the left side. She wore black, baggy, knee-high stockings and the standard black shoes. His eyes widened when she caught one by the blade and tossed it back in the air, but what shocked him was the slight red colour of the blade. His sensitive nose caught the scent of blood. He shook his head before plugging his ears at the screeching voices of a few females that were annoyed about the whereabouts of their teacher. He leaned back on his chair and kicked up his feet onto the desk.

A tall man walked into the room and headed straight for the desk ignoring the yelling of "You're late!" from his students. His hair was a metallic silver the was spiked up, defying gravity which could remind someone of a scarecrow. He wore a black head band across his fore head but had it covering his right eye. A black, cloth like mask covered his mouth. He wore a black dress shirt that was opened a bit at the top with a white tie hanging loosely around his neck, he wore matching black pants and dress shoes. This man oozed mystery and no one would admit it to him but he was attractive.

"Ah but I have a reason." He stated while holding up a finger to make a point. "That's bullshit." Someone shouted in the class. "My, my watch your words." The silver haired man chuckled. "I will show you. Please come in." He announced the last part as a blonde walked into the class. Kiba smirked at the blonde when cerulean eyes landed on him which earned him a big smile. "He's in our class, huh." Kiba mumbled to no one in particular. "Looks like it." A voice replied. Kiba almost jumped, surprised at the fact that Shikamaru was awake. Shikamaru gave a small smile as the blonde was still grinning at them.

"Well now introduce your self." The teacher spoke to the blonde in a tired tone. "Like how?" The blonde gave a weird look, not understanding. "Like your name, likes, dislikes, maybe a dream or two." The man trailed off figuring that he gave the blonde enough of a clue. "Oh, um, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, foxes, and my friends. My dislikes are how long it takes to cook ramen and people who rely on their names. My dreams are..." He paused for a moment. "To become the best." 'And to find out who I am...' He thought. The teacher just nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your history teacher." He replied before ushering his newest student to take a seat. Naruto walked up the steps leading to the table with Kiba and Shikamaru. He ignored some whispers of the students, mostly about him and the teme earlier. He shrugged it off and sat down on the other side of Kiba. They both smiled as the lesson continued.

After a boring lecture that even Kakashi was bored to death when speaking, it was second period. As they were leaving class, Naruto almost missed a slip of paper being handed to Kiba from Kakashi. Kiba gave a small nod abd pretended it never happened. Naruto was curious to what had just happened until he groan at the thought of his next class, functions. Math was just so boring but at least he would be miserable with Kiba. Shikamaru on the other hand left the two at their room, heading for English. Naruto sat down at the back of the class, beside the window. He gave a funny look as Kiba sat in front of him and not beside him. Kiba was silently trying to get the blonde to come down to where he was, his eyes darting back to the door. Naruto then realized most of the students who came in were looking at him, most of the girls were glaring though. He huffed for a moment and closed his eyes, ignoring the stares until a voice interrupted. "Get out." The blonde's eyes shot open to meet onyx one's staring down at him. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like it." Naruto was laughing in his head at the look of the teme's face, like he was about to burst a vein. The raven kept his composure though by taking a deep breath. "Get up now!" He hissed. "Or I will force you up." He said dropping his books on to the table with a loud thud, making most of the class flinch. "No, teme. I'm so scared." He sarcastically spat back. Two girls suddenly jumped up and yelled at Naruto, telling him not to talk to Sasuke that way. Both wearing the female version of the uniform but with white knee-high socks and much shorter skirts he had scene. One had bubble gum pink hair and light green eyes. Her forehead was a bit bigger then average. The other was a pale blonde, her hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a crystal blue that stood out due to her pale skin. He ignored both of them, still glaring at Sasuke. "I will make you move baka!" The raven haired male snarled, finally loosing his cool. "What did you call me teme?" The blonde growled, standing up his hands clenched into tight fists. "Oh, you're deaf as well as dumb?" The blackette retorted. This infuriated the blonde even more.

"I will not tolerate loud and obnoxious behaviour in my class, let alone a fight to come about." A calm, collective voice announced. Naruto's sky blue eyes landed on a neatly dress, and attractive man that even Naruto had to blush at. He didn't look much older then them, maybe earlier twenties at the latest. He had midnight black hair the was tied elegantly back in a low ponytail the hung down his back. He wore a crisp, white shirt and a black tie. He wore black but tight dress pants that would make even gods drool. Naruto was staring again into onyx eyes, and noticed two lines on his face, making him look a bit older. What shocked him was that he looked exactly like the teme. "My little otouto, please refrain using behaviour that is...undesirable." He stated, watching his brother give him a death glare before turning to the blonde. "My, a new student. Presumably, you're Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Uchiha Itachi, your functions teacher" He mused before thinking. 'I never seen my otouto riled up that easily. "I will ask you Uzumaki to please sit beside Inuzuka." He finished, though it sounded as if it was a question, it was definitely an order. Naruto huffed in annoyance before grabbing his bag and sitting beside Kiba, who just shook his head the the raven's smirk. As the lesson started, the blonde leaned to whisper in Kiba's ear. "What happened back there?" He watched Kiba shiver for a moment and give a small glare, then a sighed. "Uchiha-sensei is the bastard, Sasuke's elder brother." "So he moved me because it was his brother." Naruto replied annoyingly. Pain shot through Naruto's forehead as he gave out a cry of surprise mixed with pain and fell backwards of his chair. A snicker could be heard behind him as the rest of the class stayed silent. Naruto looked beside him to see a piece of chalk had fallen from his forehead. He raised a hand to wipe the chalk between his eyes as got up, picking up his chair. "I do not tolerate talking in my class, Uzumaki. This is your first and last warning." Itachi proclaimed before giving a small smile that went unnoticed. The blonde grumbled before giving a small nod. Class went by quietly, no one speaking except for Itachi. Once it had ended, Naruto went to his newly assigned locker. He placed his books in their and sighed. The locker opening him gained his attention to see a taller male with short black hair, putting his books into the locker beside his. The male's obsidian eyes were half closed, as if he were in a trance. He wore the same uniform but with his jacket unbuttoned and his blouse sticking out. His eyes perked up as he caught the blonde staring at him. "Hello there." He smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're new aren't you?" He asked. The blonde gave a nod then smiled. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto." He stated. The blackette opened his eyes. "My name is Sai." He said leaning just a bit further down. Naruto didn't realize how much taller the other was, not by much though. For a moment he found it weird that Sai didn't say his last name but shrugged it off. "May I ask where are you going for lunch?" The raven hair teen asked as they both left their lockers, heading outside. "Uh, I don't know really." Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He walked outside with Sai in tow until a shout caught his attention. Naruto turned to see Kiba waving him over with Shikamaru, a black spiky haired guy that he had seen in first period, a chubby guy devouring a five layer bento, and a black hair, bowl cut guy.

"Hey guys." He grinned. Kiba laughed and sat down, finishing a giant burger. "So you're the new kid?" A the chubby kid asked. He noticed to swirl like marks on his cheeks, his light brown hair was split in two parts, to the sides, that spiked out. Naruto nodded a bit before looking at the spiky haired male. His eyes were covered by black, circular glasses, that contrasted his pale skin. He just gave a small not to the blonde. "Aburame Shino." It took a moment to register that the man had introduced him self before he laughed, "Uzumaki Naruto." The chubby fellow stopped eating for a moment. "Akimichi Choji. And don't call me chubby! I'm just big boned!" "I am Rock lee the beast of Konoha! This is indeed a youthful meet Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to eating, ignoring the bushy eyebrow teen. Shikmaru leaned up on his elbows from his lying position to look at the group. "That's odd..." He mumbled. "What is?" The blonde questioned, eyes widening in wonder. "My, Shikamaru. Don't be like that. I just wanted to sit with my new friend." Sai spoke almost in a monotone with that smile still on his face. Naruto looked back in forth before noticing everyone else was staring at sigh before going back to eating. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed before sighing and closing them and going back to his nap. Kiba suddenly looked up after eating. Naruto followed the bunette's gaze, he was staring at a window on the second floor, with the silver haired teacher now looking awake. By the time the blonde looked back at his friend, both him and Shino got up. "I'mma go for a walk, Shino is coming, Anyone else?" He asked. Rock lee stated he could run faster and took off leaving a cloud of dust. Everyone else said no but the blonde watched the two leave until they turned a corner and disappeared.

The blonde had walked into his next class, still wondering where Kiba and Shino but Shikamaru told him to drop it. He also wondered what Shikamaru meant by what he said to Sai. Could something have happened. Naruto shook his head before huffing into his class. It was really none of his business. He walked into the class and looked around. There was no windows in the room, painted with white ceilings and walls. He sat down in the third room and sat down closes to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" A voice calmly said. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke glaring down at him. "Sadly in school, how about you teme?" He replied back irritably. He hadn't been feeling well since lunch and his he had a massive headache. Sasuke growled back in annoyance. "The school was much better when an idiot wasn't around." "Well sorry I don't bow to the all might teme who really needs to pull the stick out of his ass." He snarled back as he got up and walked to the end of the row to face the raven haired boy. "Say that again to my face you baka!" Naruto stood a couple inches from the boy ready to attack back until a wave of heat rushed through his body and the world began to spin. "I said... I don't bow down to a... bastard who...can't even.." He was barely able to mumble out. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" He heard the male ask before shouting hey again. It sounded so far away to the blonde. His knees gave in as he fell into darkness, the word hey still echoing in the background.

When he woke yup he was in the a white room. A blank curtain covered his view of one side of the room, and if he turned over, another curtain covered the view of the other side. "I'm in the nurse's office... Great." He groaned as he stood up and stretch, his muscles stiff from lying down. He took out his black cell phone with an orange cover. With a press of the button it came back to life with the blinding numbers of three o clock shining at him. He sighed and got up and stiffened when he heard a noise behind him. He reminded himself it was a nurse's office and that other students would be here. He walked out to find the place empty with no nurse here. He shrugged and picked up his bag and left the room, heading for his locker. He had missed his last two classes because he fainted.

"Hope not many people noticed..." He grumbled as he opened his locker, throwing in his afternoon textbooks and binder. He glared at his functions textbook, not really wanting to do any homework but was slightly afraid of what the man would do if he didn't. He picked up his textbook and shoved it into his bag, and kicked his locker shut, slamming the lock.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan?" Naruto jumped, dropping his bag, turning to face the voice. Sai stood there with a blank look on his face. Naruto gave out a sigh of relief as he held up a hand in the air, the other on his heart. "Yah. I'm fine Sai." Sai tilted his head a bit before looking Naruto quickly up and down. "You don't seem fine. I heard from the others that you fainted. Would you like a ride home?" Sai offered, visually showing concern. Naruto shook his head in response. "I'm perfectly fine! Okay!" He didn't mean to shout and covered his mouth to prevent it from happening again. Sai stared for a few moments before smiling and giving a nod. "Alright. Oh there is Kiba and Shikamaru." Naruto turned around seeing his new friends walking over, Shikamaru with a bored expression and Kiba with a worried one. "Bye Naru-chan!" "Don't call me Naru-chan..." Naruto's words trailed off when he turned to see that Sai had disappeared. "How the hell did he do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto turned back to see Kiba staring at him funny and Shikamaru slouching, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Uh, nothing. Hehe." He nervously laughed it off. "Told you he was fine." Shikamaru mumbled before yawning. Kiba huffed a moment before giving a giant smile that showed his canines. "Were heading to the library. Wanna come?" Naruto shrugged and picked up his bag then followed the two down the complicated hallways until they reached two giant glass doors. Naruto stared in awe at the two storey school library. Kiba chucked his books through a slot which the blonde presumed was the main desk, followed by Shikamaru who did the same. "What book did Hatake-sensei told us to get again?" Kiba asked a he started to just walk around. "Shakespeare's last play, The Tempest." Shikamaru replied. "How the hell do you know? You were asleep!" Naruto stared, astonished by the lazy teenager. "Just because I'm napping, doesn't meaning I'm not listening." Naruto looked confused as Kiba chuckled. "He got skills Naruto. That's all you need to know." They finally took out their books they needed for their English class and signed them out.

Kiba and Shikamaru left to go home for different reasons, leaving the blonde alone in the library. Naruto started going through the isles until something hard connected with his head, the surprise making him fall on the ground. He let out a grunt in pain and looked to find a book on the floor, the one that had hit him. He looked up to see Sasuke, smirking at him. "I don't let anyone show me up. Not once but twice. Now no one can help you either dobe." The raven teenager stood over the blonde, that smirk just pissing off the cerulean eyed boy. "Don't under estimate me teme!" Naruto kicked the legs out from the raven, watching him plummet to the floor with a thump. The raven growled and jumped on top of the blonde, a fist in the air, diving down to his the blonde. Sasuke made a small grunt of pain as his fist connected with the book he previously thrown earlier. The blonde smirked behind the book he held and moved his head to the side to dodge the next punch. He stopped thinking and kicked Sasuke off of him and stopped after what he did next. They looked at each other with blank stares, trying to process what had happened. Naruto had shoved a book in Sasuke's mouth. Naruto burst out laughing, "Tasty books, eh teme?" Sasuke's temper blew again as he spit out the book and growled "You're dead bitch!" "What is all this racket!" A elder women's voice boomed behind them. Both of them turned to look at the elder women. Her grey hair was pulled into a bun, small rounded glasses hung off of her nose. She wore a pink blouse and dark grey dress pants. "The teme thought the books were too tempting and very edible." The blonde snickered at the shock on both of their faces. The older women grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and hurled him up to his feet after taking a look at the book now covered in saliva. "Is that so Uchiha?" Both boys were shocked at her strength. Sasuke shook his head, hoping the elder women wouldn't hurt him. "No mam." Sasuke manage to get out as she turned to stare at Naruto. " And what about you? I don't tolerate indecent behaviour in my library whether that is eating books or fighting." Naruto quickly scurried up and picked up his bag. "Sorry I'm new." Naruto quickly said as he started to back up. "This is your only warning, Uzumaki." Naruto was confused on how she knew his name but didn't stay as he bolted out the door. "Now for your punishment you are going to tidy the whole library, clean the desk, and books put back in the right place. Understand Uchiha?" She said, dragging the flailing blackette. "What about him?" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the back of the blonde. "He hasn't done this four times, has he Uchiha?" Sasuke bit his tongue not to retort back, knowing she was fully right, making the blonde chuckle as he ran out the library, through the double glass doors and down the halls.

"Ha, ha! That is just what the teme deserved." Ha laughed for a moment before turning the corner and noticing two figures. He jumped back and his behind the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation. Two male voices, one deeper then the other were talking.

"I see. Well it could be avoided however..." The deeper voice trailed off. "A group of us would have to go in." The lighter voice replied. A humming sound which the blonde presumed was thinking from the deeper voiced male. "Get the group to go tonight." A simple yes replied from the lighter voiced male. Footsteps echoed towards the blonde making him panic. He jumped into a classroom that was conveniently open and leaned against the door. He sighed with relief and looked through the window and his eyes widen in shook to see Kiba walk by, his face completely serious. "What's going on? I thought he was going home." Naruto stood there for a few moments, collecting his thoughts on his new friend. "Just what is going on here...?"

Well that ends this chapter. Sadly, yes there is a lot of grammar mistakes because my editor doesn't want to edit such a long story. =_= Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

** Super Sonic**

**---------------**

Naruto,Shikamaru, and Kiba were walking back to class. Once they walked inthey packed up their stuff. Nauto noticed there was a note on his desk he picked it up. It said...

_"I'm sorry for almost running you over earlier."_

Naruto looked around. '_I wonder who left this...'_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Shikamaru called his named.

"Oi Naruto...Were going" Shikamaru sighed and picked his bag up.

"Oh..." Naruto looked around "Where is Kiba?" Naruto asked as he shoved the note in to his pocket and picked up his bag.

Shikamaru started to walk out with Naruto following right behind him. "His sister picked him up."

"He has a sister?" Naruto was shocked. He never thought Kiba had a sister.

"Yah" Shikamaru replied then yawned.

_'He's starting to yawn again'_ Naruto thought as they left the school.

He looked over and saw a boy with fire red hair and it looked like he had eyeliner around his eyes. He had a tattoo that said 'Love' on his forehead. Naruto noticed he had a helmet in his hand. '_I guess he rode a bike'_ He looked to where theby was going. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw a motorcycle. _'He was the one who almost ran me over!'_ Naruto thought about walking over to him till he noticed a girl who was blonde and her hair was in four ponytails running up to him.

"Gaara! Me and Kankuro or going so be home soon" The girl said.

Gaara just nodded and put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle and drove off.

She sighed and walked to a car with another boy. He has brown hair and was playing with a puppet.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked and pointed to the girl and boy.

Shikamaru looked over. "That's Temari and her younger brother Kankuro...the youngest is Gaara who is the one who rode off."

Naruto nodded and kept walking with Shikamaru. Naruto was so into his thoughts he didn't realize that Shikamaru stopped. Naruto looked back at him. "What?"

"Your going the wrong way." Shikamaru said and started walking again.

Naruto went back and followed Shikamaru. Later they went their separate ways.

**---------------**

Sasuke was pissed not only did he get into trouble he had to stay after school to help Kisame with his books. He sward that he would get his revenge on Naruto.

**---------------**

Naruto's house

**---------------**

Naruto walked inside his house. He took off his shoes and dropped his bag. Naruto laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when the door opened.

"Naruto are you home?" Iruka called as he walked in.

"Hai Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he sat up.

"I asked you to come help me set up the café. Where were you?" Iruka said as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto got up and looked at the clock. 5:49 pm. He realized he was lying down for almost 3 hours. "I'm sorry I must have lost track of time" Naruto replied.

'_Lately I have been losing time__...I wonder why..__'_

Iruka sighed and started making dinner. Naruto got up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Ok be back soon."

Naruto got his shoes on this time remembering. He walked outside and remembered Kiba saying something earlier about a park. He decided to go there. He found the park in about twenty minutes. Naruto walked up to a swing and sat down.

"'The view is beautiful." Naruto said as he stared out to the ocean. The park was at the side of the ocean. Naruto closed his eyes. He enjoyed the breeze. Suddenly Naruto felt hot breath in his face. Naruto eyes popped his eyes open. A big white dog was right in front of him. Naruto was so startled he fell backwards off the swing. He heard someone laughing. He recognized the voice.

"Kiba?"

"Yah." Kiba said as he jogged over laughing.

Naruto looked at the dog. "Hey Akamaru" Akamaru barked happily.

"Are you ok?"

"Yah..." Naruto got up and sat back on the swing. Kiba walked over to Naruto and sat on the other swing beside Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Some what" Naruto sighed. He closed his eyes.

Kiba got closer to his face. "You can tell me, you know"

Naruto opened his eyes. He started to blush. Naruto's heart started going a little bit faster.

"Your getting red"

"I-I'm fine." Naruto looked away _'Fuck what's going__ on__?'_

"I got to go home now" Naruto said as he got up. "Bye" Naruto ran off.

Kiba sat there puzzled at what had happened. "Akamaru did you get that?" Akamaru looked at Kiba with a confused look. "I guess that's a no" Kiba got up and him and Akamaru jogged off.

**---------------**

Back at Naruto's house

**---------------**

Naruto ran inside his house. He was taking deep breaths now. _'What was going on? What happened to me?'_

Naruto brought back to reality when Iruka called him over.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Iruka sitting at the table.

"I see your back in time." Iruka then smiled.

Naruto and Iruka ate. After Naruto started washing the dishes.

"Naruto"

"Hai?"

"How was school?" Iruka smiled again as he walked over and got a glass of water.

"Uhh ok I guess..." Nauto replied and dried his hands since he was finished with he dishes. _'He seems to be__ trying to find something out'_

"Did you make any friends?"

"A couple" Naruto said and sat down on in chair.

"Names?" Iruka said.

"Shikamaru and Kiba" Naruto had a little trouble saying Kiba's name after what happened

"I see...Do you know a boy named Gaara?" Iruka asked.

Naruto didn't reply. Iruka eyebrow raised.

"Yah...I do know him..." He remembered what happened.

"He called when you were out." Iruka paused to see Naruto's reaction. Naruto all most jumped up. Iruka continued. "He told me to tell you sorry...what happened?"

"Nothing happened..." Naruto said as he walked to the stairs..._ 'How did he get my number?'_ "I'm going to be in my room if you need me." Naruto walked up the stairs and into his room. He took off his uniform and got dressed into an orange shirt and black shorts. The clock now said 7:37 pm. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He opened a drawer and took out an orange notebook.

"Now let's see." He started writing down stuff in the notebook.

_September 19_

_Today was my first day at school..._

_I keep having that dream. I know it will come again. It has since 2 months ago._

_I will get back to school. I met 2 guys to day. __Shikamaru__ and __Kiba_

_I feel a little weird around __Kiba__...Don't know why._

_There was the boy named __Sasuke__. He __is __basturd__! But I got him in trouble._

_Well this is it for today._

_Naruto_

Naruto closed the book and put it away. _'__I should go to bed now.'_

He got up and lied down in to his bed, he closed his eyes.

**---------------**

_He stared at the blood._

_"__Naruto__ run!" She kept on yelling._

_Naruto__ fell to his knees. He looked at his mother. His mouth opened but no words could come out._

_"Shut up!" The man yelled._

_Naruto__ flinched. He slowly got up and ran for his life_

_"Look what you did!" The man smacked her across the face and ran after him._

_Naruto__ started crying as he was running._

_"Get back here!"_

_He had __ran__ around the whole place and ran back into the room where his mother was in.__ She wasn't there now.__Naruto__ looked around and saw his father in a pool of bl__oo__d. He slowly walked to his father._

_"__Naruto__?"__ His voice was very low and his eyes have __went__ from blue to grey._

_"H-__hai__ father?"__Naruto__ was trying to stop crying._

_"__don't__ cry __Naruto__.." He coughed up a bit of blood. __Naruto__ flinched again. "Be strong..." He smiled nicely. "Protect the ones you love__..." His eyes__ slowly drained till they__ had no life in them..._

_All __Naruto__ could do is __stare__ into the lifeless eyes of his father..._

**---------------**

Naruto eyes opened slowly. He wiped away tears from his cheeks. "Looks like I was crying in my sleep again" He looked at the clock. It was 5:30am. _'I will have a shower...I guess__'_

He got up and walked to the washroom. He striped down and turned the water on. He changed it to a nice warm temperature, then changed it to shower mode and got in. The water was helping him relax a bit. He washed his hair and rinsed._ 'I wonder what's going to happen today.'_ He turned off the water and got out. Naruto dried his hair and wrapped his a towel around a waist and walked out.

"He should be down soon."

Naruto heard Iruka's voice. Naruto whispered. "Who is he talking to?"

Naruto leaned on the railing to look over. Gaara walked into view with Iruka. Iruka looked up and saw Naruto staring at him back. Gaara also looked up and smirked.

"Naruto go get dressed!" Iruka called out.

Naruto's face went completely red as he just realized that he only had a towel around his waist. He ran in his room and slammed the door. "Why is here?" Naruto said. His face was still red. He got dressed into his uniform and let his room. Naruto walked down the stairs trying to fix is necktie. He growled at it.

"Naruto want breakfast?" Iruka asked as he smiled.

"Yah..." Naruto walked over to Iruka and Gaara as he was trying to fix it.

Gaara got up and help him with it. Naruto's face went completely red as Gaara fixed his necktie. Gaara looked at him with a questioning look.

"Thank y-you" Naruto said trying so hard not to stutter. His face was getting redder each second. Gaara walked back to his seat. Naruto caught his breath finally and sat down next to Gaara.

"Gaara are you hungry?" Iruka asked.

"No but thank you anyways..." Gaara replied.

Naruto stared at Gaara. "You remind me of a panda." Naruto mumbled.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a weird look. "I'm not a panda if your thinking I am"

"Don't get mad...Pandas are cute" Naruto looked at Gaara's expression. He seemed confused. Gaara opened his mouth but closed it. Naruto thought for a second. _'Did __Gaara__ think I called him cute? Now that I think about it...best guess he thought that'_ Naruto face kept getting redder. Iruka gave him his breakfast and he ate quickly.

"Bye Iruka" Naruto said as he got is shoes on and left with Gaara following behind him. Naruto saw Gaara's motorcycle. Gaara walked over to his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

"Want a ride?" Gaara asked.

Naruto thought for a bit "Sure!"

Gaara threw another helmet out of his bag at Naruto. Naruto almost dropped it. He put it on and got on. Gaara got on his motorcycle.

"You better hang on tight." Gaara started his motorcycle. He started going faster. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and buried his face in Gaara' neck to keep the wind out of his face. Gaara always went a little past the speed limit.

_'He smells like __mint...wait__ did I smell his neck?' _Naruto was completely confused.

Before he knew it they were at school. Naruto let go and took off the helmet off and got off the motorcycle.

"thanks Gaara" He said with a little blush on his face.

"No problem" Gaara said taking Naruto's helmet.

Naruto ran off to Shikamaru and Kiba.

**---------------**

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!**

--

Naruto ran up to Shikamaru and Kiba. As soon as he saw Kiba he remembered what happened the other night. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and began to blush. Luckily it seemed that Shikamaru and Kiba didn't notice or Shikamaru was just to lazy to say anything.

"So what's the deal with you and Gaara?" Kiba said while laughing.

Shikamaru looked over to Gaara and back to Naruto. Gaara was staring at Naruto but then looked away as soon as he saw Shikamaru looking at him. " Gaara Usually hates everyone so it is pretty suspicious..." He stated.

"Well-" Naruto was cut of to Sai yelling.

"Hey Naruto-chan!" Sai said as he got closer.

"Hey Sai- what did you just call me?!" Naruto walked right up to Sai. Only when he was little people use to call him that. Now that was just weird saying it now.

Sai smirked. His plan was working just needed to get closer and he could kiss the blonde. Not many people thought Sai was gay just because he was Sasuke's cousin. He was just pretty damn good at acting straight.

Shikamaru stepped in between the boys. Sai was startled enough by this he had to take a step back.

Kiba finally stopped laughing which had seem like for hours.

"So Sai if you are here that means Sasuke is here to?" Kiba wasn't for sure if Sai and Sasuke would come together sometimes it seemed as if they weren't related at all.

Sai paused for awhile. He didn't like it when his cousin's name was mentioned. Finally he sighed. " Well today yes..." His voice started to trail off.

Naruto looked at Sai confusingly. _'Why wouldn't he be happy?..Why does is he sadder that they came together?'_ Naruto couldn't put it together. _'If I had a cousin I would be happy...If I had one...'_

Sai noticed that Naruto was staring at the ground.

"Well Naruto you better watch out." Sai smiled as if the conversation never occurred.

Naruto looked up at Sai with a strange look. "Why?"

"Sasuke is going to get revenge for yesterday." Sai said simply.

Naruto was about to say that it was Sasuke's own fault when the bell rang. Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were already at the doors while Naruto was angrily yelling at them for leaving him behind.

When Naruto had finally reached the doors and walked in they had vanished.

'_Where did they go?'_ He started walking down the halls. He finally reached his locker.

"Now...24,32,18,13,6,52..."

Click

He smiled and opened his locker. He took out his school schedule.

"Hatake Kakashi, History, room 203...Where is that?" He looked around. He sighed and started walking down the hall. He turned the corner and now wished he didn't. Who else could it be none other then the Ice Prince him self Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto saw the room was past Sasuke sadly he remembered what Sai Had told him.

"Kami please don't let him see me" He whispered. He took in a deep breath and started walking down the hall.

--

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye. He saw Naruto coming down the hall with his head lowered and was whispering to quite for him to hear.

Sasuke turned. He started walking to Naruto. Sasuke stoped about 3 feet away from Naruto and slamed his fist into the locker making Naruto jump and stare at Sasuke. At that moment it felt like time had stopped. Sasuke couldn't turn away from the ocean blue orbs.

He could here the smaller boy's breath speed up. Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto and Naruto took a step away from Sasuke. They both were snapped out of the trance when the bell rang for class.

--

As soon as Sasuke was startled from the bell Naruto took this chance and ran. Naruto eyes were closed and he ran inside the class room leaving Sasuke behind.

Naruto ran in taking deep breaths. He looked up. No one noticed he had came in. He felt a little dizzy he decided to walk to his desk.

"Oi Naruto! You looked like you seen a ghost." Kiba stoped laughing right away as he saw Naruto almost falling to his desk. " Are you drunk or something?"

Naruto looked at Kiba. His vision was getting a little blurry.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto?" Kiba watched Naruto suddenly collapsed. Kiba ran over Naruto still calling his name. _"Kiba...his voice...I can't here him"_ His voice just disappeared.

--

"_Daddy?" Naruto stared. He could hear foot steps running and getting closer to him._

_Naruto snapped his head towords the door. The door flew opened._

_He stared at the boy. 'Why can't I see him' he thought. The boy was to blurry._

"_Naruto..." The boy walked over to Naruto. "Are you ok?" He said staring into Naruto's eyes._

"_H-hai nii-san" Naruto was shaking violently. He hanged on to his brother. Comforted by the heart beat._

_His vison was getting out of focus._

'_No! I can't wake up! Who is he! No Please don't"_

--

" No please don't go!"

"Yo Wake up! Stop yelling!"

Naruto flew up. He hold his head. He was sweating and shaking.

'_Wait who woke me up?'_

Naruto turned his head to see a girl with brown hair in to buns on her head. She had brown eyes and was wearing the girls version of the school uniform. She was leaning over Naruto and almost on his lap.

"You were scaring me for a second. Don't yell in your dreams got it?"

"Ummmm Who are you?"

"Oh right you're the new kid. I totally forgot. The name's Tenten you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it!" He said proudly.

Tenten laughed. "What's your name again?"

"Hey I just told you!" He started whining.

"I know, I know I'm just teasing you." She said with a smile.

"Umm how did I get here?"

Naruto looked around the room. It was all white. The bed was white so was the curtains, the desk and the separating sheet hung from the ceiling. There were a few bottles, a needle, bandages, band-aids, cleaning swabs, and a pen with paper work on a desk.

"Oh the health room. You fainted in class! Kiba and Sasuke brought you here."

"I did?...I don't really remember..." He paused and ran threw his head what Tenten told him. "Wait! Sasuke helped?" He turned his head to her.

"Yah. He came in at the same time you fainted."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

Tenten hold up her hand. It was completely bandaged.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"I kind a have a habit with tossing my scissors" She shyly put it.

"Naruto? Your awake ?" The separating blind was pulled back. Tsuande was standing there. She raised an eyebrow. Tenten quickly jumped off of Naruto and laughed shyly.

"Tsuande-sama can I go back to class ?" Tenten asked.

"Hai Tenten and please stop playing with you scissors." Tsuande sighed.

" I will try! Catch ya later Naruto!" She said and quickly ran out.

Tsuande turned towards Naruto and sat at the edge of the bed. She put her hand on Naruto's forehead. He blushed lightly at the touch.

"Well your fever has gone down. I think you can go back to class." Tsuande got up and walked out of the room.

"That was quick..." Naruto got up and walked to a chair. He took his bag off the chair. "Well next is gym...oh boy" He started walking and again getting lost.

He wandered for another five minutes and finally gave up. He found his locker and just sat down. He leaned on the locker and closed his eyes. "Why is this place so confusing..."

"It's only confusing to you..."

Naruto eyes shot open. He looked over to the other side to see Gaara leaning on the lockers.

"How long have you been there?" Naurot tilted his head.

Gaara lips curled up into a small smile. _'Kami...Just adorable...'_

"Oi Gaara, are you paying attention?" Naruto was now right beside Gaara and an inch away from his face. Gaara snapped out of his thoughts. It was his perfect chance.

Gaara put his arm around Naruto's waist and was pulling Naruto closer till.

"Oi Gaara..."

Gaara tossed Naruto to the side making Naruto fall on his ass. A little ouch came from Naruto

"Uchiha..." Gaara said now only a couple feet away from Sasuke. Gaara and Sasuke were now glaring at each other.

"Sasuke-teme why are you here?" Naruto growled being oblivious to what Gaara was plan that was destroyed.

"Looks like saving your sorry ass dobe..." Sasuke respond but still not taking his eyes off of Gaara. The sound of the bell broke the tension.

Gaara bend down and helped Naruto up. "Sorry Naruto..."

"It ok Panda!" Naruto said and stuck his tongue out.

Gaara remembered why Naruto said that while Sasuke stood there pondering why that Gaara was just called 'Panda'.

"Oi Naruto!"

All three boys turned to face Kiba as he walked over to them. Sasuke glared back at Gaara and walked off down the hall. Gaara glared back and went the opposite way down the hall. Kiba watched both boys walk away as they just left him and Naruto by them selves.

"Uhh...What was that about?" Kiba asked while scratching his head. He turned to face Naruto who was just as confused as him.

"I'm not exactly sure...Well now it's lunch! Let's go eat."

Naruto jumped up and taking Kiba's hand he started dragging Kiba to the cafeteria. Kiba just sighed with Akamaru popping his head out of Kiba's shirt. After a while Naruto was just walking around blindly.

"Uh...Kiba...Um" Naruto said as he stopped. Naruto started looking around and turned to face Kiba. Kiba sighed and started walking.

"Naruto you are still completely lost... Shikamaru?"

"No I'm Naruto!"

"No Shikamrau" He said while pointing to Shikamaru as he came out of the doors from the cafeteria.

"Oh! SHIKAMARU! " Naruto yelled and was jumping up and down waving his hands in the air.

"Naruto keep your voice down...I'm getting a headache." Shikamaru whined as he walked over. Once Shikamaru got over to Naruto and Kiba, he handed over a piece of paper to Naruto. Akamaru jumped out of Kibas shirt and sniffed the paper.

"Shikamaru what is this?" Naruto questioned the piece of paper and looked up at Shikamaru then to Kiba.

"This is the part when you see what the paper says" Kiba told him well wondering him self what the paper had.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He started to open it when Kiba snatched it right out of his hands.

"Oi Kiba! Give it back!" Naruto was trying to get it back from Kiba but was to short to reach his hand.

"Kiba please!" Naruto was now at the point at begging. "Awww little Naru-chan is begging now." Kiba awed and started laughing at him.

"Don't call me Naru-chan!"

"But It's cute Na-ru-chan" Kiba was pausing on every syllable on purpose to annoy Naruto further more.

"Stop it!" Naruto's face was getting red from anger. "Give it back." He shouted and jumped to get the paper.

Kiba just jumped to the right making Naruto fall over. "Give it back" Kiba micked Naruto with more of a girl's voice. "You really sound like a girl Naru-chan!"

"No I don't" Naruto jumped up. _'Almost got it'_

The tipped of his finger reached the paper. "Not today you wont get it" Kiba just lifted his hand to the sky and Naruto just fell over. Naruto refused to get up now and just closed his eyes. Suddenly something fell on his nose. When he opened his eyes the, paper was on his nose.

"I'm not going to spend my whole lunch here waiting for you to get the paper..See 

ya Shikamaru, Bye Na-ru-chan." Kiba smirked then just walked away with Akamaru close behind him and turned the corner leaving Shikamaru and Kiba in the hall. Naruto growled as Kiba left. _'I hate that name'_ Shikmaru turned to Naruto and sighed.

"Well Im going to go eat oh and that paper has my e-mail on it and I'm sure Kiba will give you his later..." He sighed and started walking then stopped. "Oh and Kiba knew that the paper had the e-mail" He then continued to walk.

'_Wa? He knew!!'_ Naruto started growling again _'And I dont look like a girl...Do I?'_

He got up and put the paper in his pocket and started down the hall. By the time he got to the group outside lunch was almost over. Then the bell ring. _'Sigh why me?. Will I ever get a break?'_

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Math is Just like Sex**

--

Naruto's prov

--

Naurto got up as Shikamaru left. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and sighed.

'_Today is not my day…'_ His thoughts were broken from a yell down hall.

"NARUTO!" He turned to Tenten tackling him to ground.

"Sorry." She giggled. He looked up at her. "Can you get off of me?"

"Heh heh…" She got up and offered her hand. He sighed and took it to get up.

"So Naruko was it?"

"Naruto!"

"I know, I know. Just playing with ya." She rolled her eyes. "So what's your next class?"

He took out his schedule. "Um…Math." I stated.

"YAY." She jumped and I jumped back as that had startled me.

She laughed. "Same class as me." My mouth opened into an 'oh' but I didn't say anything.

She took my arm and started dragging me. "Well let's go or we will be late and I don't think you want detention with Itachi-sensei..." She had shivered at that thought.

After dragging me down a couple of halls we walked through the door and she quickly sat me down beside her once we got to the desk.

Sai had walked in with Sasuke. I watched them as Sai sat down beside me and Sasuke glared at him and went to the back of the class. I was snapped out of watching when Sai had poked my Cheek.

"Hey Naru-chan." He smiled.

"Hey Sai…What was that between you two?" I asked completely ignoring the nickname.

"Yah that was so much tension." Tenten had added.

Sai stared at the blackboard not saying a word. "It was just a warning."

I was about to say for what but the bell had rang again.

I was shocked when the teacher had walked in. His hair was ebony black, His eyes wear red as blood with a cold chill that made you want to hide, and his skin was like ivory. Then my yes widened when I realized something as I quickly snapped my head to Sasuke then Sai, and back to the teacher.

'_Why do they all look alike? Another Uchiha?'_

As if Tenten had read my mind she whispered in my ear. "This is Itachi-sensei….He is Sasuke's older brother and Sai's older cousin." She whispered.

Everyone in the class became silent.

"So there is a new student." His eyes stared almost right through Naruto. I froze. I couldn't move under this stare.

Sai nudged me to say something.

I swallowed hard. "Hai." I whispered. He had heard me even though it was so quite.

He wrote 20 problems on the black board. "Do these before class is over and do page 65 questions 1-39 for homework. If you finish early with the ones on the board bring them up to my desk and start on your homework." With that said he sat down at his desk and started marking work.

M jaw felt like it hit the floor. How did he expect us to do all the work in an hour and twenty minutes! I sucked at math too. I sighed. _'Well guess I should get started…'_ I thought.

After about twenty minutes he got up and headed for the door. "I will be back in 10 minutes. Keep doing your work." And he left.

I sighed in relief as it seemed the tension in the room was lighter.

Sai leaned over to me.

"Hey want to hear something?" He smirked.

"Sure" Anything would be nice right now.

"Math is just like sex." I looked at him like he had three heads. "Nani?"

"Want to know why?" He asked as he looked back to the door to see if the teacher was coming.

"Do I want to know?" I asked quietly.

Sai leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "You subtract the clothes, add the bed, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply." My face started to get red.

"But with guys, you don't need to worry about the last part." He purred.

I was blushing a lot. I seen Tenten looking at my with a questioning look at us.

'_Why would he say that? The last part especially. Was he referring to being gay?'_

Itachi had walked back into class. By the time I looked over at Sai he was getting up and handing in his work. He didn't seem to be flustered like I was at all. After him Sasuke handed his work in as Sai was walking back he handed Sai a note. Sai sat down and read it as Sasuke was walking back he smirked at us.

Sai eyes widened as he read the note and turned and sent a death glare At Sasuke as he slowed his pace.

I could hardly hear Sai as he said. "Bring it." I noticed as those words were said Sasuke face eyes filled with pleasure as if it was a challenge…Was it?

Sasuke went back to his seat with what was said.

Tenten had gotten up and handed in her work. She came back and whispered quickly.

"Quickly, you only got twenty minutes." She sat down and started on her homework.

I only had a few more so I quickly finished up. I got up and handed it in.

Itachi stared at me for a few moments and went back to his work. I felt a chill as I left as if he had cursed me or something. By the time I got back to my desk the bell had rung.

"So Naru-chan what is your next class?" Sai asked me and smiled as if nothing before had happened.

"Yah what class?" Tenten also asked.

"I think it's Science…" I replied.

"Aw I got Italian." Sai sadly replied.

Tenten smiled. "I got that class to. I'm in all your classes." She cheered. I smiled to her in response. I turned my attention to Sai again. "Your in Italian?" I was kind of surprised that Sai could speak it. Sai gave me a small grin. "Yes. Voi lo gradiscono?" He said.

I was in awe. "Awesome!"

Tenten jumped in. "What did you say!?" She was hyper about it to.

"I will tell you later. Bye Naru-chan, Tenten." And he left them wondering.

Tenten puffed out her cheeks and childishly said. "So unfair."

"I think I'm going to skip science." I said.

She turned and looked at me. "Why?" Now serious.

"I still don't feel good." I stated. It was true. I felt still dizzy and my stomach was turning.

"Oh well…" She sighed. "Well what are you going to do?"

"Just hang out on the roof maybe…" I couldn't head home as I still need Shikamaru since I couldn't remember it well.

"Want me to come and join you?" She asked.

"No I rather be alone." I smiled a little. I didn't want her to think I was harsh.

"Ok, well see ya!" She waved and left. I walked out of the classroom and head for the roof.

Once I got up there it was so quite compared to the noisy hallways. I relaxed and lay down.

There was a lot to think about I guess… Let's start with… Hmmm I wonder why Sasuke and Sai hate each other so much. What could have happened but then maybe Sai hates Sasuke for the same reasons as I do. I shrugged that off.

'_I guess I got some really good friends now. Shikamaru might be lazy but he IS pretty useful and fucking smart. Then there is Kiba, he might tease me and is probably as clueless as me but he is loyal just like his dog Akamaru._' I laughed a bit. '_Sai has his weird comments but he is a good guy and he sounds… really nice when he speaks Italian.' _I blushed a bit but shock it off. _'Then there is Tenten who should watch her scissor throwing but is very entertaining.' _I smiled. _'Then there was Gaara. He was still a mystery but loves to drive fast and smells like mint.' _I started blushing and glared at my thoughts.

By the time I was done thinking about everything the bell had rang.

--------------------

Sasuke was walking down the hall from his last class and saw Sai was walking towards him. They stopped beside each other.

"You can't get everything that you want Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "We will see Sai." And they both left with that said.

'_He couldn't believe that Sai said that to him. I'm an Uchiha of course I get what I want. Every time I wanted something and Sai wanted something I always got it. Why is he putting up a fucking fight now?'_ He thought as his name was being called by what seem a thousand girls.

He sighed and kept going to his locker. His eyes widened as he turned the corner to see Sai talking with Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Shikamaru. "That bastard." He hissed.

I decided to stay and listen to their conversation.

Naruto was laughing. "Because of that now today I have to help out."

Kiba was laughing and leaning on the lockers. "You fell asleep? That sounds like Shikamaru."

Tenten giggled lightly. "Shikamaru got a twin!"

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "Hell no." he stated as everyone laughed. My eyes stared at Sai. Was he actually smiling? I gritted me teeth and glared at him.

"Hey Sai can you help me with my math?" Naruto asked Sai and turned now facing Sai.

Sai expression was blank for a second but happily replied. "Sarei felice a."

Naruto stared at Sai for a moment. "Whoa."

"What did you say!?" Tenten demanded to know.

Sai chuckled. "I just said I would be glad to."

Shikamaru yawned. "We better get going. Who else is coming?"

Tenten jumped up. "I am!"

Sai just raised his hand up slightly and put it back down.

"Well I'm not going to be left out. I'm in." Kiba smirked as Akamaru poked out of his backpack.

"Where does that dog not stay?" Naruto laughed.

Kiba thought for a second and stuck out his tongue. "Anywhere but my pants."

"Thank the lord for that." Sai stated.

I cringe. _'Why was that usuratonkachi so interested in Sai speaking Italian? And WHY does HE get to go with THEM!'_ Sasuke thought as stormed off to his locker.

--------------------

Naruto happily followed Shikamaru with the others as they talked about random stuff. Kiba was rambling on about something, Sai appeared to be listening but I don't think he was, Tenten was writing something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked her. I looked at the paper.

"Open it and you will now." She smiled and skipped off to Shikamaru to ask how much longer. I opened it and it had an e-mail on it. _'I guess this is her e-mail.'_ I then remembered how Kiba was suppose to give me his but I will wait. _'Don't want to seem needy. Wait. Why would I seem needy?'_ I pondered at this for awhile till I was snapped out of my thoughts by Shikamaru.

"Oi. Naruto. Is this the place?" Shikamaru looked at a building by the park where he had met Kiba the other night. A blush crept to my face as I nodded in reply. It seem as though Kiba was going to say something but kept quite as he walked by me. I shook off the feeling and ran to catch up.

Tenten was looking through the windows. "Some one's there."

"No duh, Tenten. Naruto Dad does own it." Kiba said with a smirk.

Tenten turned around and glared at Kiba. "I knew that you smart ass." And with that said the fight was on between them and I sighed. _'Should I stop them?'_ as I thought that it seemed Sai had read my mind as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you should." He said with a small smile. Yah. He was right. I might get hurt. I laughed a bit to say I wasn't.

I took out the key and opened the door. We all walked in and turned on the lights.

We stared wide eyed at the scene we witnessed.

--------------------

to be continued…


	5. Remake

This story has been remade. I didn't like how it was going and how I use to right (considering I was in grade 8 when i started). It has now been remade.

If you go to my profile it it will be under the same name but with remake. Name might change later on. I hope you will like the new Story as it has more depth and hopefully interesting to read.

Here is a preview.

Enjoy~ Kayleen (kibasluv)

_"Mother...Mother?...MOTHER!" A young boy started to scream. Tears started to cling to his ocean blue eyes as he watched a women run into the room. His arms went up for a hug but she ignored it and covered his mouth. He noticed that she was trembling. Her eyes were darting to the door then back to the scared blonde._

_"Don't yell sweetie okay...I need you to do something...for mommy." She spoke between ragged breathes as she picked up the child in a back breaking hug. The blonde tried taking in a breathe in the now enclosed space. Her red hair was tickling his face as he spoke. "What is it mommy?" She squeezed him tighter before letting him go and staring into his eyes, holding both of his arms. "When I leave this room...I need you to run and not look back." "Why? Why do I have to go?" The boy cried out before his mother hushed him._

_"Please do this for me sweetie." She said as she got up and started walking away. The blonde child watched her pause, turning to look back at him before taking off. He didn't understand why she was crying_

_"Mommy?" He called as he walked out of the room. Loud noises could be heard in distant room before silence engulfed the area. His mother's words echoed back in his mind, '...I need you to run and not look back.' He started walking to where he heard his the loud noises, his body screaming at him to run away but he couldn't help it._

_He walked into the room, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He reached out before the world darkened._

_A sigh echoed in the car. A man was steering around potholes along the long, dirt, country road. It had been raining for the last three days and he was sick of it. A hand swept through his light brown hair, fixing it back into a ponytail. He could only barely remember his friend begging him to come out here to see his new place, but did it really have to be so far. A finger went up and scratched the side of his nose on an old scar. He sighed once again until a small figure sitting on the edge of the road caught his attention. "Guess I'll help him out..." He grumbled not in the mood but doing to his caring nature he couldn't drive away while someone was soaked to the bone. He pulled over to the side and took out an umbrella. He opened it as he walked over to the figure and paused when he realized a small child with red hair was sitting there. He was absolutely shocked as he reached down to the child, kneeling to become eye level._

_"Hey are you okay there?" He said calmly though inside he was shaking with rage to whoever could leave a child in this condition. The boy looked up to him and that's when he noticed that the aquamarine eyes were empty, as if the life was drained from them. They eyes were puffed and red for crying, but what stuck out was the dark brown stains all over his once white shirt._

_"I...I don't know..." He croaked out, his voice dry from crying. "I'm Iruka." The man started. "Here come with me your soaked." He said ushering the child up and thanking Kami that he stopped. The child sat in the passenger seat, eyes staring straight. Iruka had grabbed a towel from the back and started to dry the boys hair. "What's your name?" He asked. The boy turned his head to look at Iruka. "I don't know." He mumbled again. Iruka sighed and didn't know if the kid was a runaway and just playing with him or something had happened. He hopped it was the first. Iruka took the towel and smiled before noticing the towel had red blotches from drying the boy's hair. He looked now to see a messy mop of blonde hair on the child. His eyes widened in fear. A glint of gold flashed and he leaned over to pick it up. It was a gold medallion with a red swirl engraved on it. The tanned hand flipped it over to reveal letters on the back. "Uzumaki...Naruto?"_


End file.
